A Night at the South Pole!
by PGREEKAVATAR
Summary: This story is set after the series finale of avatar: the last air bender Kataang for ever
1. Chapter 1

A night at the south pole.

A/N: This story is set after the series finale of avatar: the last air bender.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender but if I did then I could create new episodes.

Now on with the story.

"hey Katara you ready to go yet" shouted Aang from the down stairs of his house in Ba Sing Se " I'm almost ready Aang I just need to go to the bathroom" said Katara carrying her suit case "ok I'll be preparing Appa so when you are done you can just come outside" shouted Aang with a big smile "OK" shouted Katara ….5 minutes later…. "Aang can you give me a hand over here" said Katara "sure" said Aang he air bended the suit case on to Appa and Air bended Katara as well catching a glimpse under he skirt. "Let's go Aang" shouted Katara and Aang said to his best friend "Yip Yip" and Appa started to run and jump and started flying to their destination to the South Pole.

Appa started to fly at their destination but got tiered so he was landing at kyoshi island Katara was sleeping at the time and woke up and found that Aang was landing Appa "Whats the matter Aang why are we landing?" ask Katara with a quizzically look on her face and Aang replied with "We're landing for the night to camp for a while until morning" and Katara looked out in the distance to see Kyoshi Island so she said "hey Aang lets land on Kyoshi Island so we can go and see Sokka and Suki with their new baby boy" Aang smiled with his signiture grin on his face, he was happy she realised this so he could sleep in Sokka's house.

Appa landed with a growl that woke up half of the village lucky Sokka and Suki's house is built on top of the mountains, Aang thought he got off of Appa and took all the baggage and got Katara down as well, she said to Aang "wow this place has really change since we last been here" "yeh it has" Aang replied as he saw Sokka on top of the mountain near his house Aangs house was next to his so Katara grabbed his shoulders and Aang air bended him and Katara to meet Sokka, and Sokka said "keep it down Suki is sleeping and the baby is sleeping with suki so sshhhh!" Aang and Katara apologised and went to their home next door once they got in their home they dropped their bags and went straight to their bed room and fell a sleep in a pile of bison fur.

The next morning!

Aang was always awake before the sun was up, he went to the kitchen and started cooking some vegetarian food for him and his love (who is still in bed) and when he was done he went to the bedroom and woke Katara up for the breakfast in bed she was shocked because normally she was the one to cook, but she was very thankful and decided to give him a hug and a kiss to say her thanks and began to eat then she got up and made her and Aang a cup of coffee and began packing the stuff away with a few extra supplies but before they left Sokka and Suki and baby Joey said their good byes and left then Katara and Aang went to Appa and put their things in his couch and Aang said to his best friend "Yip Yip" and Appa started to run and jump and started flying to their destination to the South Pole.

End of chapter1 so what did you guys think hope you enjoyed it more will be coming soon. Please review if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

A night at the south pole.

A/N: This story is set after the series finale of avatar: the last air bender.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender but if I did then I could create new episodes.

Now on with the story.

"hey Katara you ready to go yet" shouted Aang from the down stairs of his house in Ba Sing Se " I'm almost ready Aang I just need to go to the bathroom" said Katara carrying her suit case "ok I'll be preparing Appa so when you are done you can just come outside" shouted Aang with a big smile "OK" shouted Katara ….5 minutes later…. "Aang can you give me a hand over here" said Katara "sure" said Aang he air bended the suit case on to Appa and Air bended Katara as well catching a glimpse under he skirt. "Let's go Aang" shouted Katara and Aang said to his best friend "Yip Yip" and Appa started to run and jump and started flying to their destination to the South Pole.

Appa started to fly at their destination but got tiered so he was landing at kyoshi island Katara was sleeping at the time and woke up and found that Aang was landing Appa "Whats the matter Aang why are we landing?" ask Katara with a quizzically look on her face and Aang replied with "We're landing for the night to camp for a while until morning" and Katara looked out in the distance to see Kyoshi Island so she said "hey Aang lets land on Kyoshi Island so we can go and see Sokka and Suki with their new baby boy" Aang smiled with his signiture grin on his face, he was happy she realised this so he could sleep in Sokka's house.

Appa landed with a growl that woke up half of the village lucky Sokka and Suki's house is built on top of the mountains, Aang thought he got off of Appa and took all the baggage and got Katara down as well, she said to Aang "wow this place has really change since we last been here" "yeh it has" Aang replied as he saw Sokka on top of the mountain near his house Aangs house was next to his so Katara grabbed his shoulders and Aang air bended him and Katara to meet Sokka, and Sokka said "keep it down Suki is sleeping and the baby is sleeping with suki so sshhhh!" Aang and Katara apologised and went to their home next door once they got in their home they dropped their bags and went straight to their bed room and fell a sleep in a pile of bison fur.

The next morning!

Aang was always awake before the sun was up, he went to the kitchen and started cooking some vegetarian food for him and his love (who is still in bed) and when he was done he went to the bedroom and woke Katara up for the breakfast in bed she was shocked because normally she was the one to cook, but she was very thankful and decided to give him a hug and a kiss to say her thanks and began to eat then she got up and made her and Aang a cup of coffee and began packing the stuff away with a few extra supplies but before they left Sokka and Suki and baby Joey said their good byes and left then Katara and Aang went to Appa and put their things in his couch and Aang said to his best friend "Yip Yip" and Appa started to run and jump and started flying to their destination to the South Pole.

End of chapter1 so what did you guys think hope you enjoyed it more will be coming soon. Please review if you want to!

Chapter 2

halfway down the ocean!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender if i did i would have made a lot more to the series!

It was 8:00 in the night before Aang, Katara and Appa stopped at OmaShu then there was a giant earthquake Aang was a sleep before he entered the avatar state then katara woke up and saw that he was in the avatar state and tried to calm him down she grabbed him and cuddled him on to her bossom then he was woke up and relaxed and stared at her big breasts that he loved so much he realised that they make great pillows, but it ended too quickely and said "Aww man i was enjoying that" when he looked at Katara, she had a shocked look and said "Aang i have never seen you like this before, I don't know what it is but I love it" and he replied to her "Katara i have loved you, from the time you broke me out from that Ice prison, I have something for you" he went into his bag and pulled out a necklace that had her ennisuals on it he said "Katara will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he put the necklace on her and she was speechless but snapped out of it with a great big massive smile on her face and said "Yes i will, I would be honoured to be your wife" and he was smiling even more, then he kissed her and hugged her.

The next day!

Aang woke up next to his love and went to his fiance and smiled as she slept with a smile on her face, then Aang went to Appa and airbender her on to Appa and pack the rest of the stuff, with the super speed he has and jumped on Appa and said "Yip Yip" that sent the sky bison souring through the skies five hours later and they were at the south pole greeted by everyone and even Hakoda greeted the young man with a hug and with his daughter and he discovered the necklase she had on and they went into Aangs Mansion because thats where Hakoda was living because his house was destroyed during the fire nation war.


End file.
